


Facility ZERO

by xyChaoticFox



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, He is following kieren like puppy, Kissing, Longing, M/M, Prison like, Sexual References, Simon is new, This is an excuse to write smut later on really, Touching, gays being gay, idk - Freeform, maybe smut, treatment center
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: A new special case patient is transferred to their facility.





	Facility ZERO

**Author's Note:**

> I was too lazy to make this a long one shot so I'm breaking it up into 3 parts. I still want to write smut but i dunno if I'm adding it or not. I just love this pairing.
> 
> As always, my native language is not English and this isn't beta'd so please excuse any major errors.
> 
> Please enjoy ♡

-

-

-  
  
"Oi, Kieren!"  
  
Amy waved excitedly at him from across the room, motioning wildly so he would hurry up. Shaking his head, Kieren weaved his way through the small benches and patients filling up the waiting room.  
  
"Come onnnn, slow poke! "  
  
"What's got you in such a hurry?"  
  
Amy grabbed Kieren's arm, intertwining it with her own.  
  
"Haven't you heard the news, husband?"  
  
"What news?" Kieren shook his head.  
  
"The new patient!"  
  
"What's so great about that?"  
  
"It's him that first responded to the treatment."  
  
She motioned to their necks.  
  
"He's the first to turn back? Well, sort of."  
  
She nodded excitedly, "He's different, Kierr. I wonder why they brought him here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause it sounds cool, duh!"  
  
She shook him as he pulled his face at her.  
  
"Lighten up will you!  Someone new is here!"  
  
"And?" Kieren sighed.  
  
"More friends! But you know what they say bout him?"  
  
"What do they say?"  
  
"They say he's a real nasty. Was a subject of wicked tests which made him vicious and all that."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"But ya know what I think?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think he's just a big ol sweetheart. All the tests helped finding a cure didn't it?  He must've done it to help everyone."  
  
"You can't say that. You've never met him."  
  
"I saw him tho. This morning. It wasn't a killer that one."  
  
"You see good everywhere. I ain't gonna trust you bout him just yet." Kieren chuckled.  
  
"Fine but you're going to like him and I'm going  to tell you I told you so."  
  
She smiled up at him impisly.  
  
"Sure you are." He rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'm always right."  
  
A siren rang inside the hushed room.  
  
"Whatever. I'm off to the doctor. See you later."   
  
"Awh, okey. Meet me when you're done?"  
  
"Sure. Don't go looking for trouble okay? Or wait for me atleast before you do."  
  
"Finnne, mister Walker."  
  
He laughs, giving her a small wave.  
  
"See you later." Amy grins, waving at him.  
  
\--  
  
It's 20:30 when he makes his way to his room. They have to be inside at 21:00. He hoped Amy wouldn't be too mad about him going to bed early but she'll forgive him about it anyway. Kieren noticed the change in atmosphere as soon as he enters the hallway leading to his room. It's eerily quiet, hushed whispers flying around and strange looks from the other patients. He doesn't give it much thought until he reaches his room. A guard is waiting in front of it.  
  
He feels a knot in his throat even though he doesn't have to swallow.  
  
"There something wrong here?" He asked.  
  
"You here at last." He snorted.  
  
Kieren trailed closer to the open door.  
  
"Your new roommate, Walker." The guard nods towards the inside.  
  
Kieren's eyes flutters to the inside of the room and sure as hell there's someone sitting on the bed that used to be empty. Please don't let that be the new guy. His back is facing the entrance and all Kieren can see is his white clothes and dark hair. He looked rather broad from behind.  
  
"Be nice won't you." The guard laughs, patting Kieren's shoulder as he walked away.  
  
The last comment made Kieren uneasy as he shuffled into his- _their_ room.   
  
"I'm Kieren." He murmured.  
  
The ravenhead turned to look over his shoulder but said nothing , just staring at Kieren from the side.  He wasn't even wearing any cover up or contacts as far as Kieren could tell; his marble skin covered in dark veins stretching over a sharp jaw. Kieren avoided looking at him after a long sigh, walking in a curve around him to keep as far as possible as Kieren made his way to his bed. It was on the far side of the room, which was bigger than many of the others' rooms on account of his behavior and being first risen and all that.

  
Kieren went about his cleaning ritual in silence;  the other not moving a muscle for the entire 15 minutes Kieren did so. He took out fresh clothes from a small cupboard, nervously unfolding it as he threw a look over his shoulder. The guy had no intention of looking away and with much internal argueing, Kieren took his shirt off and slipped the fresh one on. It felt like his skin was crawling when he turned around to check on the ravenhead. He was still looking at Kieren with those intense eyes.  
  
"Could you look away?" He mumbled.  
  
They stared at each other until the other looked away so Kieren could slip on other pants. He wasn't shy but something about undressing in front of this guy made him feel strange. Kieren barely looked at him as he put his dirty clothes away and approached his bed.  
  
"I'm going to turn the lights off now." He muttered, fingers finding the switch on the wall.   
  
The other bolted up and sprang at him to which he backtracked and yelled in surprise. The other stopped inches away from him and if his heart was still beating, he swore it would have leaped right out of his chest.  
  
Kieren's eyes darted up and down nervously while the man stared at him with those piercing eyes. His skin was greyish white and his eyes ice cold, rimmed with inky lashes that made them more intense. He had a rather strong face as well, sculpted, almost foreign and exotic. God, he was good-looking.   
  
"Do.. I have to leave it on?" Kieren breathed uncomfortably.  
  
Finally the other gave a reaction;  a simple twitch upward of his lips. It almost lit up his marble face.  
  
"No. You can turn it off."  
  
His voice was like liquid sex, hoarse and deep, washing over Kieren's eardrums in ripples.  
  
"O-oh."  
  
Kieren didn't know what to say.  
  
He raised his hands, which Kieren now noticed were bound together by shackles. It made him even more uneasy. How could they let him in this part of the facility when he still had to be shackled? And why him. He just wanted to be alone. Then a grey finger touched Kieren's skin and traced his jaw.

  
"I've heard stories about you. First Risen."  
  
Kieren blinked, "W-what?"  
  
"You're real popular in the other parts," and then he scoffed, "More beautiful in person though."   
  
"What."  Kieren squeaked.  
  
The man smirked turning away, "The name's Simon."  
  
He flicked the light off and left an embarrassed Kieren standing in the darkness.

-

-

-


End file.
